Starchy soils are known to accumulate on eating ware, including, for example, eating utensils, plates, pots, pans, glassware, and the like. Such soils are difficult to remove using conventional warewashing detergents and methods. Starch becomes even more difficult to remove if allowed to remain on the eating ware for an extended period of time, or if the eating ware is exposed to high temperatures. In both cases, the starchy soils are allowed to dry and adhere to the surface and within crevices of the eating ware. In particular, eating ware made of materials such as Melamine is especially subject to forming scratches and cracks where starchy soils may deposit. Thus, cleansing the eating ware in a normal warewashing process may not fully remove the starch deposited on the eating ware. If the starchy soils are not removed during washing, layers of starch deposits may accumulate on the eating ware, making it continually more difficult to remove the starchy soils and resulting in unsightly and potentially unsanitary eating ware.
Previous methods of removing starchy soils and starch build-up include subjecting the eating ware to process cleaning or manual scrubbing. Process cleaning involves occasionally applying a cleaning detergent having a substantially higher concentration of cleaning composition than a typical cleaning detergent to the eating ware. Manual scrubbing requires a person physically scrubbing the starch deposits from the surface and cracks of the eating ware. Both the process cleaning and manual scrubbing are costly and time-consuming. A more current method of removing starch during washing is by using an alkaline-acid-alkaline washing process. The eating ware is first subjected to an alkaline wash, then to an acid wash, and a final alkaline wash. Additional steps may be added to the process to improve the quality of cleaning. Another method is pre-soaking the eating ware in a pre-soak solution containing alkaline detergents. One problem with an alkaline presoak step is that current practice requires individual immersion and removal of the eating ware into and from the presoak solution, necessitating repeated handling of the eating ware and contact with the presoak solution. The eating ware is then racked up into a dishwashing rack for the acid wash and the final alkaline wash.